


L'invasione dei nipoti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Disney magic [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Dedicata a Oswlad, il coniglio fortunato, il 'fratello maggiore' di Topolino.Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.Ha partecipato alla challenge multifandom su facebook nel gruppo fanfictions challenge.Prompt: Conigli.





	L'invasione dei nipoti

L'invasione dei nipoti

Topolino saltò sopra il tavolo, afferrò un coniglietto blu togliendolo dalla biscottiera. Il nipote glielo sbatté in faccia. L’investigatore lo strinse più forte, si alzò sulle punte e saltò. Il lampadario oscillò nella direzione contraria, Topolino riatterrò sul tavolo. Saltò di nuovo e afferrò un altro coniglietto azzurro. Si girò e ne vide sei saltellare sul divano, un altro mordere la televisione con gli incisivi. Si voltò e guardò l’acqua scendere dalle scale, le iridi nere gli divennero liquide. Una ruga di espressione gli corrugò la fronte nera, strinse più forte i nipoti che lo scalciarono all’addome. La porta si aprì, Minny entrò con due coniglietti bagnati in braccio. Pluto la seguì, quattro coniglietti vestiti da cowboy erano seduti sulla sua groppa e un altro vestito da indiano gli saltellava dietro cercando di afferrargli la coda. Topolino inspirò ed espirò.

“Oswald, dovrai veramente essere un coniglio fortunato per scampare alla mia ira questa volta” borbottò.


End file.
